


Are You Gonna Be My Boy?

by EvanHarr98



Series: Songfic Series [31]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Band Fic, M/M, Song: Are You Gonna Be My Girl (Jet), Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:54:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25001959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvanHarr98/pseuds/EvanHarr98
Summary: I know we ain't got much to sayBut before I let you get awayI said, are you gonna be my girl?(This fic is a fiction of my own creation. Grian, Iskall, Doc and Ren are all a part of a made-up band and are not related to Jet in any way, I do not own the song. This fic contains shipping, but it is the shipping of the personas and not the IRL people.)
Relationships: Grian/Mumbo Jumbo
Series: Songfic Series [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1711198
Comments: 21
Kudos: 36





	Are You Gonna Be My Boy?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SKblind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SKblind/gifts).



> And again, I've lost a bet...
> 
> So, my punishment for losing the bet was to write this songfic. I hope you all enjoy it :D

“What’s the new song about?” 

Mumbo’s voice cut through Grian’s daydreaming as he held the pencil tightly in his grip, staring at the paper. His scrawling had filled up half the page as he’d scribbled out his ideas for song lyrics.

Birds chimed and chirped outside the window of their shared flat, Grian sat at his desk gazing out at the world that swirled with life below their home. 

The morning sun shone it’s golden seeping tendrils down and through the glass, lighting his work station with it’s beaming.

Long slender arms wrapped around his shoulders as he leant back into the lythe body behind him. Grian rested his head against that hard chest and gave a huffing sigh as he shrugged.

“You know when we’re out and about?” He muttered, not looking up at the half-naked, sleepy man who towered over him. 

He felt rather than saw the nod of Mumbo’s head. “When those guys keep coming up to me and well… Y’know?”

“Mmm, trying to steal my man.”

A smile spread across his tanned face as he hummed in agreement. “Although they can’t steal me, because I’m all yours.” He added as he twisted in his chair and tugged the raven-haired beauty down onto his lap. 

Mumbo descended upon him effortlessly, his legs on either side of Grian’s own. His arms wrapped around his neck as he straddled the blond. 

The taller of the two donned nothing but his boxers, that he’d slept in that night. His chest and belly were bare and devoid of a shirt, his dark hair stuck out in a wild mess, mussed from his slumber. 

Although his boyfriend was barely dressed and unshowered, Grian could hardly hide his attraction to him, his lips tugged in a hungry sneer as his cerulean eyes roved over that bare body.

Grian stroked his hands up and down the other’s thighs as he grinned with a shrug. “You’re the most beautiful, amazing person I know, and there’s nothing and no one who can take me away from you.” His sweet words drew a sheening blush from Mumbo and Grian couldn’t keep himself from smiling brightly at his flushed reaction. 

His thumb swiped along a pink cheekbone as he grinned with adoration. “Amazing. After all this time, I can still make you blush up like a teenage girl.” 

A soft, nervous chuckle left the moustached man as he leant forwards and pressed his heated face in the crook of Grian’s neck, drawing a giggle from the smaller.

Grian huffed out his laugh as he hugged the shy man close to himself. “Well, I was going to write about that.” He hummed. “And perform it tonight.”

Mumbo pulled away at that and stared down at him. “Tonight? But I thought the band was busy until Friday?”

Grian shrugged. “I persuaded them not to be, besides, they’re all excited at the venue I’ve managed to get us.”

A slender dark brow curved at that. “Oh? And pray tell, where are you performing?” 

“Wembly Arena.”

“Really?”

“Mm-Hmm.” 

Grian revelled in the bright flicker of excitement that washed through his lover’s eyes as Mumbo gasped in shock at the revelation. “Oh my god, Gri! That’s amazing!” He cried out before pressing a peck to Grian’s lips and pushing off his lap. 

The blond hummed into the soft fleeting kiss as he let the man go and watched as he padded towards the wardrobe. Mumbo plucked some fresh clothes and a towel, hugging the material close to his chest.

“Are you gonna be there?” Grian asked, watching Mumbo hungrily, his eyes seemed to have a mind of their own as they skidded down the other’s exposed body, sinewy muscles stood out under that pale skin that begged to be littered with marks and bites. He licked his lips. 

“Maybe… You might want to try and convince me in the shower.”

That was all the encouragement he needed before the blond lept from his chair and chased a giggling, squeaking Mumbo to their bathroom.

_ Yes. This is going to be a good night. _

* * *

Humming purple lights flooded the stage as a cloud of smoke plumed from the machines that littered the arena platform. A large screaming crowd littered the area, their echoing cries filled the building that thrummed with their thumping bounces of excitement. 

“And now, ladies and gentlemen.” The loud drawling announcer rang over the microphone. “Wembly Arena is proud to present, Architechs!” A roaring cheer sounded out as the crowd called out for the headlining band. 

“Are you ready?” Iskall’s Swedish voice huffed out barely above a whisper. Grian glanced across to his bandmate and nodded. 

“Yeah!” Ren and Doc called out simultaneously as they jumped on the spot, the blond could barely hide his grin as his hyped friends’ energy seeped into him.

“You better be, we don’t want you to drop another drum stick, like last time.” Iskall jabbed at Doc, grinning wildly. The German hissed out an inaudible retort as the four men devolved into laughter. 

Grian grinned and chuckled along with his companions. His eyes fell on a tall shadow that lurked in the darkness that was backstage. He excused himself from the others as he ambled across the black expanse and to his lover. 

“We’re about to go on.” He muttered with a grin, coming to a stop mere inches from the other. Mumbo’s eyes were shining with the glaring stage lights that flickered across the performance area, his raven-hair mixed and blended with the umbrae as he nodded with a hum. 

“Go kill it, Gri.” The taller man whispered out as he beamed with excitement, that smile was reflected and echoed by Grian as he gave a nod, reaching out a hand and tugging Mumbo close to him. 

The moustached man squeaked as he was jerked forwards, his lanky form collided with Grian’s smaller, solid body as the blond wrapped his arms around that lythe frame. 

“I’ll need a good luck kiss first.” He growled in the other’s ear, revelling in the shiver that he drew from the man, as his breath caught on the soft wisping flecks of hair that stood near the shell of his lobe. 

He watched as Mumbo pulled back, his blush shone brightly as he leant down and pressed his lips to Grian’s, he deepened it immediately, his tongue swiped along the seam of Mumbo’s lips, begging for entrance. 

The raven-haired man whimpered out a moan as he shuddered and leant closer to his lover. 

“Oi! Love birds! We have a performance to do!” Grian huffed against Mumbo’s mouth, drinking the last of him in before he pressed a sweet peck to his nose and pulled away.

“Find me in the crowd!” Mumbo’s voice called as Grian stepped towards his bandmates, he glanced over his shoulder at his beautiful boyfriend and flashed him a toothy grin, winking before he joined the others and they stepped on stage, revelling in the screaming cries of the crowd. 

* * *

Grian gripped the mic stand as he prepared to sing. Beside him, Iskall nodded and began strumming the bass, his head bouncing to the beat. Ren grinned, his hand wrapped around the neck of his guitar as Doc tapped at the tambourine. 

“Go!” He screamed, his hips bouncing with the beat lined out by Doc’s drumming. The blond glanced around himself at his friends as he smirked with excitement. 

The music bounced with life, the crying guitars, thumping drums and broad smiles that blessed his senses shone through Grian in an almost ethereal hue.

“So, one, two, three. Take my hand and come with me. ‘Cause you look so fine that I really wanna make you mine.” He paused as the music came back in, howling with it’s energy. “I said you look so fine that I really wanna make you mine.”

The crowd screamed before them, as the song was blasted out the speakers that littered the stage and arena. A hulking mass of bodies undulated and pulsed with their avid dancing, the beating of the music entering their bodies and drawing each individual person together into one convulsing organism. 

“Four, five, six. C’mon an’ get your kicks, now you don’t need money with a face like that, do ya honey? Big black boots, long brown hair. She’s so sweet with her get back stare! Well, I can see you home with me. But you were with another man, yeah!”

As Grian sang into the microphone, his eyes flicked to one member of the audience. The one man who he was singing to, the only one who he ever truly performed for.

His lips curled with fondness as his mind fizzled with the memories that the song held so firmly in it’s grasping fingers. 

  
  


_ Cars lined the grassy area like an army of engineering, their rumbling motors all hummed with life as their owners depressed the accelerator pedals.  _

_ Mumbo’s eyes shone brightly with his excitement as he jumped between each display, avidly rambling about their specifications and what made each classical automobile special.  _

_ Grian had never been a fan of cars, in fact, he didn’t particularly care for them. His boyfriend did though, and that’s why they were there. He nodded at each spouted line, and grinned at the taller’s enthusiasm, unable to hide his endless adoration for the man.  _

_ “Hey there, gorgeous.” A drawl sounded from behind him as the blond twisted around to see a burly man who’d stepped up beside him, he was standing too close, his eyes fixed on Grian and a predatory smile tugged at his lips.  _

_ “Hi.” Grian replied shortly, his attention turning back to Mumbo.  _

_ “Naw, you don’t wanna be with that limp noodle. Come with me, I’ll show you a  _ real  _ fun time.”  _

_ His eyes widened at that as he rounded on his heel and glared at the hulking mass of a man. If anyone were to peer over at them, it would have been almost comical.  _

_ Grian was barely half the size of his pursuer but his ferocity rivalled even that of the devil himself as he sneered up to the man.  _

  
  


I know we ain’t got much to say, 

Before I let you get away, yeah.

I said are you gonna be my girl?

  
  


_ “And what makes you think I’d want that?” He growled.  _

_ “Oh, come on, angel. I was only --”  _

_ “I don’t care. I am with my boyfriend.” He snapped, eyes fiery with outrage.  _

_ “But --”  _

_ Grian’s scoff interrupted whatever the man was about to say as he shrugged. “Besides, you wouldn’t know what a  _ real _ man was even if it hit you in the face.” He snorted. _

_ “Gri?” Both men turned at the sound of Mumbo’s uncertain and anxious voice. Grian’s eyes softened as they settled on his lover, while the man beside him gave a sniff of disdain at the taller.  _

_ “Hey, Mumby.” He grinned before his eyes fell back on the large, muscular man. “ _ That _ is a real man.” He chuckled as he flounced away, looping his arm with his boyfriend’s, dragging a sputtering, stammering Mumbo away. _

  
  


The slamming drums and blasting guitar dragged the blond back to the present, his hips continued to sway with the erratic music as he bounced to the rhythm that Doc, Iskall and Ren set out in the caressing of their instruments.

“It’s a one, two, three. Take my hand and come with me. ‘Cause you look so fine that I really wanna make you mine. I said you look so fine that I really wanna make you mine.” 

Grian leant into the microphone as he sang, his eyes. “Four, five, six. C’mon an’ get your kicks, now you don’t need money with a face like that, do ya honey? Big black boots, long brown hair. She’s so sweet with her get back stare! Well, I can see you home with me. But you were with another man, yeah!”

His eyes slipped closed as another memory flashed through his mind and painted the backs of his eyelids with images of the past.

  
  


_ The club thrummed brightly with each passing song. Mumbo sat at the bar, his head lowered in his glass. The man had never been much of a dancer and had often left Grian to enjoy himself, he would shower the blond in compliments and soft smiles, often preferring to watch than to take part.  _

_ Grian didn’t mind, he enjoyed being able to fluster the other with his undulating body and swaying hips, riding on the high of being seen as attractive by the man he loved.  _

_ He slithered his hands up in the air and shook his pelvis like a pendulum with the beat of the music, his eyes focused on his lover who sipped at his drink, blushing brightly at the almost amorous oscillations before him.  _

_ “You are beautiful, you know that?” The man, later he’d found out was Cub, drawled in his ear. Grian glanced over his shoulder at him, his brow furrowed.  _

_ “Yep.” He chirped confidently, dismissing him as he continued to dance, his eyes flicking back to his boyfriend who’d stiffened in his seat, a blazing glare focused on Cub.  _

_ “You look so fine, dancing like that, it’s like you’re begging for someone to…” The man droned as his hand reached forward to cup his ass.  _

_ Grian’s eyes widened as he jumped away, but before he could move to defend himself, a flash of pale skin and black hair blurred passed him as Mumbo surged forward and collided his fist with Cub’s jaw, sending the man hurtling towards a crowd of dancing girls.  _

  
  


I said are you gonna be my girl?

  
  


_ Mumbo winced as he shook his hand, whining about the pain. Grian could hardly control himself, the sight of his lover reaching forwards and mindlessly protecting Grian had been the most erotic thing he’d seen and he leapt forward, attacking the raven-haired man with a flurry of deep dirty kisses. _

_ Their lips connected in a searing heat that left both men breathless. Grian pulled away first and with one glance at his boyfriend’s dilated eyes, he dragged the other away and to a secluded area where the two continued the worshipping of each other’s bodies. _

  
  


“Awe yeah! C’mon! I, I can see you home with me. But you were with another man, yeah!

Grian nodded his head in time with Doc’s drumming as he glanced back to his other bandmates and flashed a grin, they each replied with their own echoed smiles as he turned back to the audience, who were equally as enthralled and dancing. 

His eyes fell on one particular member of the audience, a tall slender man, well dressed and far too formal for such a rock-style concert. He winked at his boyfriend as he pointed at him, directing the last lyric at the man. 

“I know we ain’t got much to say, before I let you get away, yeah.”

Mumbo’s eyes widened at that as he glanced to the audience around him, each person danced and jumped with the beat of the pulsating music that blasted through the speakers. 

His cheeks immediately heated to that of a tomato and Grian could hardly wipe the smirk from his face as he stepped forward to the edge of the stage, carrying the mic with him. 

“Be my girl.” He screamed. “Be, my, girl!” He gave one last shouting cry into the mic before he jumped from the stage and landed almost directly in front of Mumbo. He stared up into those viridescent eyes and instantly was taken back to the day they’d first met. 

Both he and Grian had been so young, still school boys. Mumbo’s bumbling stuttering had attracted the other and the blond had been overcome with the desire to see just how much he could make his future boyfriend stutter. - It turned out that he had almost been able to make the man resemble that of a broken record.

“Are you gonna be my boy?” As he sang the closing line, a flurry of claps sounded around them as a slow chanting began, started by none other than Iskall, Ren and Doc, who had all crowded around the last remaining mic on stage. 

“Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!” The entire arena hooted with excitement as the cameras focused on Grian and Mumbo, plastering their faces across the large screens that stood on either side of the stage. 

The blond shrugged and took a firm hold of Mumbo’s tie, dragging the other’s face down. He pressed their lips together and locked his startled boyfriend in their intimacy. 

He couldn’t hear the screaming and crying crowd around them, or the clapping. He could only hear the frantic beating of his blood flushing through his body as he kissed Mumbo passionately. 

The taller man pulled away and grinned, still blushing, down at the beautiful lead singer. “Always.” He hummed in his deep rumbling voice, it vibrated through the speakers as he drawled the word into the mic, setting off the fans once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Please consider leaving kudos and a comment to let me know your thoughts :D


End file.
